L'importance de se dire Je t'aime
by kawiz
Summary: One-shot sur le couple Hermione-Drago. Que dire de plus... Venez lire?


Coucou ! Me revoici avec un petit one-shot Hermy/Drago, fruit d'une soirée blanche à la suite d'une inspiration soudaine sous le coup de dix heures... Et voilà ! 

**Disclaimer :** Encore, toujours et comme à l'habitude : Les persos, les lieux, les objets tirés de son univers, bref tout ce qui appartient déjà à J.K.Rowling lui appartient toujours. L'histoire est de moi.

_Pensées d'Hermy_  
**Pensées de Drago**  
Texte normal

  
**L'importance de se dire Je t'aime**

_Une fois encore, j'ai rêvé de toi. Tu étais si beau, tes cheveux d'un blond si doux dansant dans le vent. Tu riais, le cœur à la joie. J'étais à toi. Tu étais à moi. Chaque fois, c'est la même chose. Je rêve que nous sommes heureux. Je m'éveille en manque de toi, pour ne trouver que déception et amertume puisque tu n'es pas là._

_Je rêve éveillée. Le grand rêve. Celui qu'on ne fait qu'une seule fois dans sa vie. Tu es mon fantasme d'amour vivant. Je t'aime à en devenir complètement dingue, le comprendras-tu ? Tu occupes mes pensées jour et nuit ; tellement que je me demande parfois si tu ne le fais pas exprès pour qu'enfin je te remarque. Mais ce n'est qu'un rêve._

_Je suis éprise de toi._

- Hermione ? Le cours de Potions commence dans cinq minutes !

- Oui, oui... J'arrive.

_Je vais te revoir enfin. Mon cœur bat la chamade. L'entends-tu, dis-moi, l'entends-tu ? Parfois, j'ai peur de m'évanouir devant ta beauté. Celle physique, mais aussi celle de ta fraîcheur d'âme. Tu savais que tu étais rafraîchissant ?_

_Je passe le seuil de la porte. Je te vois, tout au fond de la salle. Bon Dieu que tu peux être séduisant ! J'ai les mains moites, le souffle court. Tu rigoles avec tes copains. J'aime la façon dont tu joues dans tes cheveux. Je voudrais moi-même y passer la main, un jour, poser mes doigts sur ta nuque et mes lèvres sur les tiennes..._

- Miss Granger, lorsque vous nous ferez l'honneur de vous asseoir parmi nous, peut-être pourrais-je commencer mon cours ! ?

_Je sursaute, mon regard se détache de toi. Tout le monde rigole bien, mais ils ne peuvent pas comprendre. J'ai fait perdre 5 points à Gryffondor. Certains me lancent des regards noirs pour cela. Peut-on vraiment me reprocher d'aimer ?_

_Tu lèves enfin les yeux vers moi._

- La démarche et les ingrédients de votre potion se trouvent à la page 328...

**Granger ! Je sens ton regard pénétrer ma peau. Tes yeux me brûlent et me consument jusqu'au plus profond de mon être. Je voudrais m'y plonger à tout jamais et me laisser fondre dans tes bras. Me croiras-tu si je te dis qu'un ange est tombé du ciel le jour où je t'ai rencontrée ? Tu rougis et baisse les yeux. C'est fou ce que tu peux être mignonne, ma 'Mione quand tu veux.**

- Miss Granger ! Qu'est-ce que je disais ?

- Je ne sais pas...

- Cela fera encore 5 points en moins pour Gryffondor. Écoutez-moi, quand je parle.

_S'il savait à quel point je m'en fous... Tu es le seul qui m'intéresse mon bel ange. Je croise ton regard et me sens emportée par une tornade d'émotions. Je n'ose penser à ce que tu saurais faire par le seul pouvoir de tes mains. Elles sont si jolies, d'ailleurs. Dis-moi, quand aurai-je enfin le courage de te dire Drago, Je t'aime ?_

- Hé ! Hermione ! On se place ensemble pour la potion ?

- Bien sûr, Harry. Pourquoi pas.

**Potter te tourne encore autour. Quand comprendras-tu qu'il ne pourra jamais te donner autant d'amour que moi, sentiment que je cultive depuis tant d'années ? Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Plus que tout. Tu es ma vie, ma raison d'être.**

- Drakinouchet chériiiii ! À quoi penses-tu ?

- À rien, Pansy, à rien.

_J'ai espéré en silence que tu m'invites à me joindre à toi. Je suis naïve, trop naïve. Tu es encore avec Parkinson. Est-ce par amour ou seulement par habitude ? Je voudrais tellement pouvoir te toucher, te parler. Entendre ta voix, t'avoir près de moi._

- Hermy ? Cela fait au moins une minute que tu verses de cette poudre dans le chaudron. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver si tu...

BOUM !

SPLATCH !

**Je bondis de surprise. Bon Dieu que c'est énervant ! Tu n'as rien toujours ? Ce Rogue qui gueule... et ce Potter qui rit... Je vais les... Ah bon. Toi aussi tu ris. Ton rire est magnifique. Je suis heureux que tu ne t'aies pas fait mal en tombant.**

**J'ai reçu une goutte de ta potion sur la main. Je crois que je ne ne laverai plus jamais cette partie de mon corps.**

- Drago d'amour ?

- Oui, oui, Pansy. Nous aurons la meilleure potion. Comme d'habitude.

_J'ai fait exploser notre potion. C'est ta faute. Tu m'obsèdes. Je ris. Je ris de tristesse, de désespoir et de nervosité. Mais pourquoi ne suis-je pas capable de te dire Je t'aime ?_

- ...et un mois de retenue, -200 points...

_Ouais, ouais, ouais ! La routine habituelle, quoi ! Au moins pendant que je nettoierai le fond de mes chaudrons, je pourrai penser à toi en paix et rêver en toute tranquilité. Rêver du jour où je poserai mes lèvres sur les tiennes... Rêver._

**Tu es tellement belle. Te rends-tu seulement compte à quel point tu es sensuelle lorsque tu te mords la lèvre comme tu viens de le faire ? Tes lèvres... Je rêve de les caresser. Elles ont l'air si douces au toucher. Peut-être un jour pourrai-je le vérifier ?**

- Drakinouchet ? Le cours est terminé.

- Hen hen...

_J'ai fini le cours avec un 0. Je m'en fiche. Harry aussi. C'est l'habitude. Je t'ai perdu dans la foule. Je marche vers la Grande Salle en espérant t'y retrouver. J'espère te voir... Pour le simple plaisir de t'admirer._

- Drago ?

**Tiens, si ce ne sont pas Crabbe et Goyle. Par chance, ils ne parlent pas beaucoup. Ça me donne l'occasion de penser à toi. J'ai hâte d'aller manger ; pour le simple palsir de savoir que tu seras là, dans la même pièce que moi...**

_Tu entres, enfin ! Mon cœur cesse de battre, j'oublie de respirer. Nos regards se croisent, puis tu souris. Impossible... J'ai dû halluciner._

**Mon ange... Tu es si belle que je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Tu lèves les yeux vers moi, nos regards se croisent... Mon cœur court le cent mètres. Si tu savais...**

- Tu m'pacherais les ch'tits pois ch'il-te-plaît, Hermione ?

_Je te vois t'asseoir à la table des Serpentard. J'ai envie d'aller te rejoindre._

**Je te vois, assise à la table des Gryffondor. Je voudrais tellement être plus près de toi.**

_**Nos regards se croisent...**_

- Mon Drago d'amour ? Tu m'aides avec mon devoir d'Astronomie ?

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui.

- D'accord, Pansy.

_Je te vois sourire à Parkinson. Te pencher vers elle, lui expliquer tout doucement son devoir. Je suis naïve, trop naïve. J'ai cru pendant un moment que tu m'aimais. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Trop beau pour être vrai._

_J'aurais dû le savoir. Tu es si beau, si noble, si riche. Tu es un bon parti pour quiconque arrachera ton cœur. Ta vie est pré-destinée. Je ne suis qu'une étudiante modèle. Ma vie est passionnante, mais elle ne le sera jamais assez pour toi._

_Je t'aime._

_Avance, mon amour, par-delà les chemins. Je ne veux que ton bonheur._

_Ma peine sera une plaie ouverte à mon cœur._

_Ne me reste qu'à espérer que ce que l'on dit est vrai. Toutes les plaies finissent par guérir._

- Tu viens faire une balade dans le Parc, Hermione ? Ron doit me montrer ses nouvelles figures sur son balai.

- Pourquoi pas ?

**Tu souris à Potter. J'espère que tu es heureuse avec lui. Il saura te donner tout ce dont tu auras besoin dans la vie, mon cœur.**

**Je vous laisse à votre bonheur.**

**Je ne suis qu'un sale fils de riche et de Mangemort, qui plus est. Je ne serai jamais digne de toutes les valeurs et les qualités dont tu fais preuve, inconsciemment, à chaque seconde de ta vie.**

**Nous ne sommes pas faits pour vivre ensemble.**

**De toute façon, pourquoi m'aimerais-tu, moi qui est si froid et si méchant ?**

**Va, mon amour.**

**Laisse mon cœur mourir en peine.**

**Je t'aime.**

**Mais jamais tu ne le sauras. Le chemin vers la défaite est une trop rude épreuve pour un Malefoy.**

-----------  
Fin  
-----------

Maintenant que je relis mon texte, je me dis qu'il a un certain sens poétique. Une tendance à la rime. J'aime ça. Héhé...

Bon, je sais que lorsque c'est seulement un one-shot, on a tendance à ne pas reviewer vu qu'on n'attend pas de suite, mais ce serait chouette si j'avais quand même votre avis ;) Alors merci d'avance pour ceux qui prendront le temps d'envoyer une toute petite review ! Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont lue !

Aurevoiiiir !

Kawiz  
-xox-


End file.
